


Promise

by broken_sunshine



Category: NCIS
Genre: pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Tony reflects on how much he loves Tali.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters.

Tony smiled as he played with Tali. She was definitely the best surprise had ever gotten. It still shocked him how in love he was with her. 

She giggled as Tony did a crazy voice for one of the Barbie's. Tony loved her little laugh. Tali had the best smile too. Tony hoped she was always happy. 

Tony had promised her that he would never leave her by choice. He promised her that he would be a good dad. He knew that she didn't understand it, but it still meant a lot. 

"Abba, I love you!" She tells him.

"I love you too, Tali." He kisses her on the forehead, "I always will."


End file.
